Xvan
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: (Complete)Sequal to Joyride. In the year that Theressa was gone her children and their friends got board and desided to take the X-van for a spin. See who caches them and what they get away with if anything. Please Read and Review. :D
1. Default Chapter

**Artemis1860: Goodbyes aren't always goodbyes story is the first of a second series. My friend Ace is working on the second instalment and I'm helping her out. I have the plot and everything for the third or fourth story but I can't start working on it until Ace finishes her story. Then she will put it up on either her acount (when she gets one) or I will put it on mine but it would be her story.  
**

**In the mean time here is the sequal to Joyride.**

**Have fun reading and review, Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) :) :)**

A few weeks after their mom left and their father's death, Andi, Mian and Mikie were in the game room with Knole, Nethogent, Cannonball, Magma and Wolsbane. Knole, Nethogent Cannonball and Magama were playing a game of foosball and Cannonball and Nethogent were losing. Andi, Mian and Wolsbane sat on the window seat talking and Mikie was flipping threw the TV channels.  
  
"What did you make on your final, Mian?" Magma asked as she passed the ball to Knole and scored a goal. "Goal!" Knole cried as he high fived Magma and let Cannonball kick off.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Goal!" Nethogent and Cannonball said together.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Wolsbane said  
  
"Yeah, Wolverine is the teacher and your grampa. That should count for something." Magma said.  
  
"It should but it doesn't." Andi informed her friends.  
  
"Goal and that would be game point!" Magma said as she walked over to the window seat and sat next to Andi  
  
"Hey, Mikie," Cannonball said. "You want to play?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not Mikie? You can be on my team?" Knole said."  
  
"I said I don't want to play and I've told all of you not to call me Mikie!!" Michael grabbed a pillow and threw it at Cannonball but Knole caught it in mid-flight.  
  
"What's his problem?" Cannonball asked.  
  
"He's still hurt from when mom left." Andi informed her friend  
  
"We all were and still are." Mian told her sister.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time but finally Wolsbane broke it.  
  
"You know what would be fun?" She said.  
  
"What?" Knole asked  
  
"What if we took the X-van for a spin?"  
  
"Do you relize how much trouble we would get into?" Mian asked.  
  
"Yeah, Scott would kill us." Nethogent said agreeing with Mian.  
  
"You know what he did to Wolverine when he took the jet for a joyride?" Andi asked and when no one answered she said, "He shot him with his optic blasts and several times. Mom had to pry Uncle Scott off of Logan because his skin was burnt and Scott wasn't giving him a chance to heal. If mom hadn't stoped him Logan would have died."  
  
"Can you imagen what Scott would do to us if we got caught?" Mian said  
  
"that's the key word Mian." Magma said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"If." Cannonball said. "If we get caught."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Logan said." Mian said not convinced that this was a good idea.  
  
"Who says were going to get caught?" Knole said.  
  
"Come on this would be so much fun." Andi said trying to convince her sister to go along with the plan.  
  
"We wouldn't have to get caught by Scott to get into a lot of trouble." Mian said. "Logan can do a lot worse to us than Scott ever could and what if mom found out?"  
  
"Mian, What are the chances of mom finding out? Plus it would be fun. You Michael and I haven't had much fun since she left and Dad died. We all need to get out." Andi said gently.  
  
There was a long silence but Andi broke it finally.  
  
"Well, we will met outside my room at midnight wit or with out you, Mian."


	2. Midnight

At midnight Andi and Mian snuck out of their room and into the hallway to find everyone there except for Michael. "Knole," Andi asked, "Where's Michael?" "He's not coming. He says he's too tiered to come. He said something about class and that he had to study."  
  
"What? We aren't having class for the nest three weeks and he knows that!!!" Mian said surprised that her brother would pass up a joyride such as this. She was beginning to losen up the whole idea and yet she still felt a little scared and knew something was going to go wrong or they were going to get caught.  
  
"Who's driving?" Andi asked. "I'm not taking my driving test until next month and neither is Mian."  
  
"I'll drive!" Wolfsbane said a little to loudly. "I got my license yesterday."  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Cannonball asked.  
  
"Wolverine."  
  
"He must have been drunk to give you your license the way you drive." Cannonball teased and then was hit in the arm by Wolfsbane and Andi.  
  
"We wasn't drunk and I drive just fine!" Wolfsbane replied.  
  
"Yeah and don't talk about Logan like that. He doesn't get drunk in the Manshion because the Professor doesn't let him drink." Andi said scolding Cannonball.  
  
Just then the door behind them rattled so they ran and hid around the corner. Andi and Mian were brave enough to look and see who came out of the door and they saw Wolverine. No one was talking or even dared to breath but Mian whispered,  
  
"We are so going to get caught."  
  
Andi put her hand over her sister's mouth and using their telepathic link, said, We will only get caught if you keep talking. Now, shut up!  
  
In reply to Andi telling her to shut up, Mian bit Andi's hand and Andi let out a cry. This caused Knole to put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth. Logan stopped, turned around, sniffed the air, mumbled something about Sabertooth and a beer, urned back around and continued walking. When he had said something about Sabertooth and a beer everyone knew Wolverine was sleep walking. When Wolverine was out of sight and ear range everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Magma looked to her right and then over Andi and Mian's shoulders and said, "Let's go while the coast is clear." 


	3. Keys where are the keys?

They got to the garage without waking anyone else up. Wolfsbain tired to open the driver's door but it was locked.  
  
"Locked!" Ranie said to the others.  
  
"As are all the other doors." Nethogent said informing Ranie, who he thought was the leader of this operation but he figured that may change because Cannonball was challangeing her for the position of leader. Nethogent figured Cannonball didn't like being told what to do by a girl who was a year younger than him. Ranie came around the other side of the Van.  
  
"Where would the keys be?" Andi asked, scratching her head.  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know." Wolfsbane said, leaning up against the van.  
  
"Well, so much for our van ride." Mian said, eager to get out of this situation. The only reason she had gone in the first place was to try and keep Andi and Michael out of trouble. She was glad that Michael had come to his scence and stayed in his room, that way Mian would only have to watch Andi.  
  
"Not so fast, Mian." Magma said, "We are going to find those keys even if that means we have to sneak into Scott and Jean's room to find them."  
  
"That's a great idea and that's probably where they are too." Ranie said slapping her hands together really fast. "Hey, where's Cannonball?"  
  
Everyone looked around and then heard a loud crash on the driver's side of the van. When everyone looked they saw Cannonball on the ground and a huge dent in the driver's door.  
  
"Cannonball, what are you doing?" Magma asked trying not to yell as she normally did when Cannonball or anyone else did anything stupid.  
  
"Trying to open the van, duh!"  
  
"Well, if you keep that up, smart boy," Wolfsbane said "You'll wake someone up. All right, Andi, you come with me and we'll go heck out Scott and Jean's room for the keys. In the mean time, the rest of you look for them in here and Cannonball, try not to bust your head open."  
  
Andi and Ranie were outside Scott and Jean's room. Ranie turned the knob slowly and gently and found that, of course, it was locked.  
  
"You know how to pick lock a door?" Ranie asked. Andi did answer with words. Instead she popped one of her icy claws out, put it in the lock and in no time at all had the door unlocked and opened. Ranie looked at Andi ans she said, "A little something Wolverine taught me." Raine nodded and then turned in to a dog and walked into the room to look for the keys. She was half way across the room when Scott sat up and mubled and then layed back down. She thought she would get caught but he wasn't' all the way awake thankfully. After a few moments, she looked around the room and saw the keys on the bedside table on Jean's side of the bed. She jumped up grabbed the keys with her mouth and ran out of the room to meet Andi.  
  
"You girls get the key?" Nethogent asked when he saw Ranie, as a dog, and Andi come into the garage. "Yeah." Andi said and almost on cue, Ranie dropped the spit covered keys on the garage floor, changed back in to her mhuman form and wiped the keys off with her shirt. She then moved to the dented door, unlocked it , got in and said, "Let's get this show on the rode!" 


	4. NEW YORK CITY!

After a few hours of driving the new mutants found themselves in New York City.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Wolfsbane asked her friends.  
  
"What is there to do at....." Knole looked at his watched. "...three o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"Lot's of things." Magma said. "We could go eat, shop, maybe see a play."  
  
"Yeah I hear Boy from Oz is playing." Andi said turning around in her seat to look at Magma.  
  
"Doesn't Hugh Jackman play in that?" Mian asked.  
  
"You bet he does." Ranie said stopping at a red light and then carring on once it was green again. "He is so hot!"  
  
The girls carried on like this for sometime until Cannonball said, "Enough with the talk about Hugh Jackman! Why don't you lovely ladies go shopping and us guys will search for a good restraint."  
  
Andi, Mian and Magma seemed okay with the idea but Ranie seemed reluctant to give Cannonball control of the X-van. She knew he was the only other person with a license but she also knew he was a lot of trouble once he had his mind set on a prank or something. "Fine." Ranie said as she pulled the van over to the side of the road. "Here's a good store. La Vaca". ( It's Spanish for the cow but it's a leather store and I was righting this at 11 o'clock last night so I couldn't come up with anything better.) Ranie and the girls got out of the X-van and Cannonball climbed into the front seat and just as Ranie was going to tell him to behave so that they don't end up on the evening news, he sped away. Mian looked at the speeding X-van and said, "That boy is going to get someone killed or worse get us caught!"  
  
"Would you relax, Mian?" Andi asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"In fact." Ranie said showing the girls her credit card and then putting it back into her jean pocket. "We'll show you how to relax." 


	5. BOYS will be boys!

"Where not really looking for restaurants, are we Cannonball?" Nethogent asked from the backseat.  
  
"Nope! I just said that to get ride of the girls!"  
  
"Come on, Bro!" Knole said, "You need to get with the program. I think you've been hanging around Mian too much!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you've been hanging around Andi and Cannonball too much and that is going to get you into trouble one of these days. Not to mention the fact that you too think you can get away with anything!" Nethogent said defending his opinion.  
  
"We think we can get away with anything because we can!" Cannonball said. Just then, Cannonball looked out the mirror and saw two cops, with sirens on, and floored the van! Knole let out a laugh, Cannonball let out a yeha but Nethogent held to his seat and said, "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Proving that we can and will get away with anything, right Cannonball?" Knole said with a smile.  
  
"Yep, that's right!"  
  
"Well, you guys were wrong because we've got two New York Cops on our tail and if you don't pull over now we could go to jail!" Nethogent said trying to get his brother and friend to pull over.  
  
"We weren't wrong, Nethogent." Cannonball said increasing the speed even more. "Let the proving begin." 


	6. Spotted

"Hey, Andi, do you like this leather skirt on me?" Mian asked as she held up a black leather skirt to her legs "Yeah, that looks good. Just as good as the past hundred you've shown me." Andi said. She, Amara (Magma) and Rahnehad all ready found what they were going to buy and had been ready to leave for several hours but Mian was still loking and having fun, finally.  
Eventually, Mian settled on a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket. The girls walked outside and they saw the X-van speed by andand not to far behind were four New York Cop cars and in the sky was a channel four TV helicopter next door to the store, was a store window full of TV's and every TV was the X-van and the cops.  
  
"We are so dead!" Rahne said looking at the girls.  
  
  
  
A woman sat in at the bar drinking a cola and reading the paper. She wore a black tank top, a leather jacket, blue jeans, boots and a cowboy hat. She glanced at the TV and saw a familiar van. She couldn't hear what the news caster was saying so she said to the bartender, "Hey, Bob, Can you turn the TV up?"  
  
"Sure thing Miss...?"  
  
"Theressa. The name's Theressa."  
  
Bob nodded his head and turned the volume on the TV up and then went about his job. The News reporter on the TV said, "this chase has been going on for three hours strait. It started this morning at three and it is now six and it doesn't look like the three males in the van are going to stop anytime soon. The van's licence palte is X-V-A-N-4. If anyone out there knows how to stop these three boys please let authorities know."  
  
When the reporter was finished Theressa paid for her cola and reached into her pocket and grabbed her com-link and as she walked outside put it on her ear and dialed a familiar number. It rang a few times and then a man with a gruff voice that Theressa knew immediantly, answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Logan, Please tell me those are not my kids in that van!" Theressa said walking to her motorcycle.  
  
"Theressa? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Turn on the TV. There's a chase that has been going on for three hours strait." Theressa said as she climbed onto her motorcycle. "Logan, I leave you in charge of my children and this is what happens. I'm on my way back. It should take me thirty minutes tops. Black Fox out!" Theressa turned her com-link off, reved up the motorcycle and headed to the mansion. 


	7. Scott, We've got a problem

"Hey, Scott," Logan said finding Scott in the kitchen with Jean. "We have a problem."  
  
At the word problem Scott stopped eating his cereal and his full attention was to Logan. "Theressa called saying she saw the X-van on TV. She said that the reporter said that three boys are in the van and they won't pull over."  
  
"So what's that got to do with us?" Scott asked.  
  
"She said the van is the x-van."  
  
"I'm sure she was just seeing things. The keys to the X-van are on my dresser and I'm sure there are tons of other vans that look just like the X- van."  
  
"The reporter said that the licence number was X-V-A-N-4."  
  
"Who are we missing?"  
  
"Rahne, Sam (Cannonball) Knole, Nethogent, Amara Andi and Mian and Theressa sia she'll be here is thirty minutes."  
  
"Jean, I'll see you later, all right, hon?"  
  
"You want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, you finish breakfast. I think with Theressa, and the mood she'll be in, We'll have it covered.." Scott kissed Jean on the forhead, passed Logan and headed to Xavier's office. 


	8. Xavier's office

"Chuck, we've got a problem." Logan said walking into Xavier's office with Scott in tow.  
  
"Yes, I am well aware of that, Logan." Xavier said as he wheeled himself in front of his desk and in front of two of his X-men.  
  
"You know Theressa's on her way, right?" Scott asked  
  
"Yes, Scott I do. I have been talking with her telepathically for somethime now and she's not very happy with you, Logan."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. So Chuck, can you use...."  
  
"Cerebro?" Xavier finished Logan's sentence. "Yes. As a matter of fact I was going to do just that when you to walked in and if you will excuse me I will go do that now." Scott opened the door and Xavier headed for Cerebro.  
  
"Canonball, I reall think you should pull over." Nethogent said for the hundredth time.  
  
"I told you," Knole said to his brother, "Relax and enjoy the ride."  
  
"Well, I could enjoy the rideif we didn't have six cop cars and two helicopters after us." Nethogent replied.  
  
Knole looked out the window and saw that one of the helicopters was a Channel 4 News helicopter.  
  
"Hey, Cannonball." Knole said.  
  
"Yeah?" Cannonball replied.  
  
"Um.... You know how Nethogent said there were two helicopters behind us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, one of them is a News Crew."  
  
"Great, then we can give them a show. Knole get ready to do your stuff."  
  
Cannonball pressed a button that opened the sun roof and Knole climbed threw and sat on the roof and said "Hey, Nethogent hand me my staff would yah?"  
  
Nethogent grabbed his brother's staff and handed it to him.  
  
"You aren't going to hurt them are you?"  
  
"No, I'm going to cover them with rose petals." Knole said and then stood up on the roof of the van, chanted a few words, pointed his staff at the road between the X-van and the Cops and with in seconds fire balls came out of the orb of his staff and exploded a few feet away from the Cops. The first three cars or so were thrown to either side of the road and the reast put on their brakes as fast as they could. Knole climbed back into the van and put his staff back on the floor board.  
  
"All right, we lost them for now." He said leaning up against the door.  
  
Nethogent shock his head and said, "For now being the key words." 


	9. Theressa

"Where are they?" theressa asked as she came barging into Xavier's office and found only Scott and Wolverine. Theressa's scar was red with anger and both men knew why. Although logan was glad to see that she wasn't as mad as he thought she would be.  
  
"Don't know yet." Wolverine said as he got up from his seat to meet Theressa at the door.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know yet?"  
  
"Chuck's using Cerebro to find them." Scott said listening closely to radio on Xavier's desk.  
  
"Why don't you turn on the TV or listen more closely to that radio? It'll tell you where the X-van is."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the van." Wolverine said as almly as he could at this point.  
  
"What do you mean?" Theressa said trying to calm down but not doing a good job.  
  
"Andi, Mian, Rahne, Magma, Knole, Nethogent and Cannonball highjacked the X- van around midnight." Scott said. "Hey listen to this." Scott turned up the radio when Theressa and logan could hear it from where they stood.  
  
"Breaking news on the Van chase. A young boy probably 15 or16 came out of the van threw the a sunroof and created fire balls with a staff like weapon. These fire balls took out three police cars. The officers in those cars were taken to the hospital and as of this moment all are in critical condition."  
  
"Sounds like Knole did that." Theressa said as Scott turned off the radio.  
  
"Yep. Knole, Nethogent and Cannonball are the ones in the van and Xavier is trying to find the girls." Logan said.  
  
"Come on. Even I could have told you that." Theressa said crossing her arms at Logan.  
  
"New York Ciry." Xavier said entering the room.  
  
"Exactly." Theressa said.  
  
"All right let's go get the guys." Scott said rubbing hands together. 


	10. Busted!

"Their back!!" Nethogent said seeing the red and blue lights.  
  
"All right time to take this chase to the sky." Cannonball said as he flipped a switch. The van steering wheel turned into a plane stick and the van took off into the wild blue yonder.  
  
With in five minutes of being in the air two F-16's came up from behind the van and surrounded it.  
  
Um......flying......van you are ordered to land in a near by field and hand yourselves over to the authorities below. You have ten seconds to comply.   
  
"Okay, Cannonball," Nethogent said, "you heard the man."  
  
"No way am I landing this baby now. This is almost as fun as flying the BlackBird Blue!"  
  
Knole and Nethogent exchanged glances.  
  
"It's not I've actually flown the Blackbird before."  
  
"Right." Knole replied.  
  
Do it now son! I don't want to shoot you down but I will carry out my orders!   
  
Suddenly, a huge jet rose up in front of the X-van and the boys recognized it as the Blackbird Blue!  
  
That will not be necessary, Gentlemen. We will take it from here. said someone from inside the Blackbird Blue. The three boys recognized that voice as Theressa Knight and the fact that she was here instead of on temporary leave of the x-men meant that they ticked her of pretty badly.  
  
When the F-16's broke away Cannonball felt like trying to call them back to make sure that Theressa wouldn't blow them out of the sky. He knew how she could get when she was mad. She was almost as bad as Wolverine.  
  
Cannonball, You land that van right now, son! You have a lot of explaining to do! 


	11. Dead Meat yet lucky

"Thank you officer," Theressa said to the Sergent in charge. He handed her a piece of paper and as she walked the small distance from the police cars to the x-van, the police pulled out. Theressa walked up and stood in between Scott and Logan who had their arms crossed.  
  
"You boys are lucky I am a Psychic." Theressa said as she too folded her arms. "Turn around all of you." The boys did as the were told for a change.  
  
"I manipulated that man's mind and not to mention everyone else to think that you were pulled over for not completely stopping at a stop sign and he let you off with a warning!" Theressa handed Cannonball the warning slip and continued with her small lecture. "Do you boys know why I do that for you?"  
  
"Because you like us?" Cannonball replied with a small smile.  
  
"Because I'm dating your daughter?" Nethogent asked not wanting to look at Theressa's angry face.  
  
"Because I saved your life?" Knole said with a smile.  
  
"No, No and not even close! I did it because you three will get a far worse punishment than the U.S. government could ever come up with and when I'm threw with you, you're going to wish I had handed you over to the police." Theressa then turned to Logan and Scott.  
  
"Where are the girls again?" She asked rubbing her forehead. All this anger and yelling at the boys had given her a head ache.  
  
"New York City." Scott replied.  
  
"Can we come and help you find them?" Cannonball asked Theressa giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, Si. You are not going on anymore joyrides. Scott will take you three home while Logan and I go find the girls and don't give me those puppy dog eyes Cannonball! You've all ready written a check that your butt can't sign."  
  
Scott walked up to Cannonball and put his hands out. "What?" Cannonball asked.  
  
"Keys." Scott replied.  
  
"What Keys? I don't see any keys"  
  
Fed up, Scott set his visor to stun ansd shot an optic blast an inch away from Cannonball's bare feet. "OHHHH!!!! Okay, Okay, here." Cannonball said in pain as he gave Scott the keys. "Happy?"  
  
"Yes, now get into the car." 


	12. Broadway

It didn't take Theressa and Logan very long to get to New York City.  
  
"You have to admit it was pretty funny." Logan said, breaking the silence as Theressa landed the Blackbird Blue on the top of a building.  
  
"No, it wasn't. They've been spending too much time around you and they do things like this."  
  
"Well, they wouldn't if their mother was around."  
  
Theressa was standing when Logan said this. She was shocked that her father could say something so hurtful and yet so very true. She knew she needed to be there for her kids but she wasn't ready to come back yet.  
  
Immediately, Logan felt sorry for what he had said and wished he could call those words back into his mouth but the damage was done.  
  
"T I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just...."  
  
"Let's get this over with! I'm all ready in a bad mood. So don't give me a reason to shoot you Logan." Theressa warned as she lowered the ramp and walked out. Logan followed her and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by costume racks and make-up people.  
  
"T, where are we and what are we doing here?" Logan asked almost getting run over by two costume racks.  
  
"We are backstage of Broadway and we are looking for someone who may be able to help us find the girls."  
  
"What makes you think the girls are in here?" Logan asked  
  
"Because their favorite actor is in here and that is who I am looking for."  
  
Suddenly, 15 fourteen year old girls came out of nowhere with pads of paper and pens. They were screaming and they came at Logan so fast that they knocked him down. "Can we have your autograph?" One of the girls said waving her pad of paper in Logan's face.  
  
"T, a little help here please!" Logan said after he realized that he couldn't push all the girls off of him. Theressa laughed and pulled the girls off of Logan and then helped him up. "I'm sorry girls but you have me father mistaken for someone else."  
  
Heartbroken the girls walked away looking for the desired actor.  
  
Finally, Theressa found the dressing room she was looking for. She knocked and a cute dark headed man answered. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, um, I'm Theressa knight and this is my father Logan and I was wondering if you could do me a favor." 


	13. Embarasing Kiss

"I can't believe we are actually going to see Hugh Jackman in one of his plays!" Rahne said exited as she took her front row seat and the other girls did as well.  
  
"Well, I for one can't believe we haven't gotten caught yet." Mian said.  
  
Just then Hugh Jackman walked out onto the stage and the crowed went wild. Hugh smiled, was handed a mic and the put up his hand to quiet the crowd. Once all was quiet again, Hugh began. "Before we get this show on the road. I am looking for four young ladies that are here this morning. Their names are Rahne Sinclair, Amara Aquilla, Mian Knight and her sister Andi Knight. Would you girls please come onto the stage in a single line?"  
  
All four girls jumped out of their seats and ran onto the stage. Rahne and Amara had gotten on stage first so Mian and Andi were last in the short line. When everyone was on stage Hugh did something unexpected. One by one Hugh kissed each girl on the left cheek and told them to go back stage. On the way back stage Amara said, "I will never was my face again!"  
  
That's when all the fun stopped. The four girls with Hugh Jackman right behind them, saw Logan and Theressa smiling. Andi and Mian looked at each other and then Mian said threw her smile, "We are in a lot of trouble aren't we?"  
  
"You bet you are!" Theressa said and then turned to Hugh. "Thanks, Mr. Jackman. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem." He replied, "And please call me Hugh. Would you guys like to stay for the show? Your more than welcome." The girls started begging Theressa to let them stay and they were all talking at once and it was making Theressa's headache a lot worse. She held up one hand and the girls became quiet. "I'm sorry. I'd love to but these girls are in a lot of trouble. So I think we will have to pass."  
  
Andi tapped Hugh on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then smiled, turned back to Theressa and said. "I'm worried about you. That was some display of power up there." Hugh pointed to Theressa and it didn't take her long to figure out what he wanted her to do.  
  
"I love him." Theressa said playing the part of Jean Grey. She had seen this movie thousands of times as well as the first one but Logan thought it was making fun of the X-men and didn't like to watch it.  
  
"Do you?" Hugh replied playing Logan.  
  
"People flirt with the bad guy, Logan. But they don't take him home." At the sound of his name Wolverine jumped a little bit but he knew Theressa was acting out lines with Hugh so he didn't say anything. "They marry the good guy."  
  
"I could be the good guy, Jean."  
  
Theressa shook her lowered head and raised it to look at Hugh. "Logan, the good guy sticks around." Hugh then stepp forward put on arm around Theressa's waist dipped her, kissed her on her lips and then brought her on her feet once more.  
  
For a few moments Theressa couldn't say anything so Hugh said, "You are a very good actress. You knew the lines and you even knew the motions of your character and how she felt."  
  
"Thank you and right back at yah but I'm afraid the answer is still no." Hugh nodded and left to get ready for the show.  
  
"Why are y'all so fasinated with this Hugh Flackman character?" Logan asked as soon as he knew Hugh was gone.  
  
"First of all his name is Hugh Jackman, not Flackman!" Andi said, "And he's got a really cute voice."  
  
"His voice is the same as mine!"  
  
"Only when he's playing you in the X-men movies that you never watch." Theressa said with a smile.  
  
"Okay fine but he's got such a fake accent!" Logan argued  
  
"It isn't fake, dad and you know it. The man is from Australia for crying out loud!" Theressa said and then added, "Plus he's cute."  
  
"The man looks just like me in the movies!" Logan said surprising Theressa and the girls. The were convinced that Logan had never watched five seconds of either x-movies and her he was saying something that you would only know if you had seen one or both of the movies.  
  
"I watched half of the first one and then I turned it off because Hugh was annoying me."  
  
Theressa's smile grew bigger. "Your right, dad. He does look like you in the X-movies but not in every day life or in his latest movie, Van Helsing although there is reference to you somewhere towards the end, I believe." Theressa smiled and the girls and her began to walk off so logan followed and then Theressa turned around and said, "But he's a lot cuter!" 


	14. Punishment Time

Once Logan, Theressa and the girls got home, they met the boys, Scott and Xavier in Xavier's office. The 'criminals' stood in a line (Nethogent, Mian, Andi, Knole, Amara, Rahne and Cannonball) facing Theressa, Scott, Logan and Xavier.  
  
"You seven stole the X-vanat midnight this morning. The driver was Rahne. You drove to New York City where Cannonball conviced the girls to go shopping while they went to find a restaurant. Then Cannonball, Nethogent and Knole were caught speeding but Cannonbal, the driver, proceded to lead the whole NYPD on a chase that lasted for four hours! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Theressa asked crossing her arms.  
  
"We're sorry?" Cannonball asked, raising his hand.  
  
"Cannonball, you don't put an apology into a question." Scott said strictly and Cannonball lowered his head. Rahne stepped forward and said to Theressa,  
  
"Ms. Theressa, this whole thing was my fault. I asked them and Michael to come along."  
  
"Michael was involved in this too?" Theressa asked.  
  
"He knew about it but didn't come with us. I guess he's smarter than all of us." Amara said looking at Rahne and then at Theressa.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Theressa said, "All right time for your punishments.Rahne your license will be taken away for two months. Amara, Miandra and Andrea, you will not be able to take your drivers test for two months. You four also have to cook dinner everynight for two months as well as clean the kitchen. I don't want to here any whinning. Now girls go to your rooms please."  
  
When the girls left Theressa steppedback and sat on Xavier's desk and Scott and Logan stepped forward. "All right boys Standup strait, feet to gether and heads up." Logan said and the boys did and Logan turned to Scott.  
  
"Knole and Nethogent you will not be allowed to date Andi and Mian for two months. Cannonball you have to figure out how to get that dent out of the X- van within two months or you are grounded fro an additional two months and you can't use your powers. The three of you will clean the blackbirds and X- van when they come back from missions for two months and you can not leave the Mansion for any reason what so ever. So that means no driving, for all three of you."  
  
"Ms. Theressa," Cannonball said, "I thought you were going to punish us?"  
  
"I was but then I realized I woud be too soft on you. Logan and Scott can come up with far worse punishments than I ever could."  
  
"Dismissed." Xavier said to everyone but Theressa. "You handled this very well, my dear."  
  
"Thank you professor and if you will excuse me, I have to go say hi to someone." 


	15. Sad goodbye

"Michael, can I come in?" Theressa asked when she knocked on the door. She was given no answer so she telekinetically unlocked the door and walked in. The lights were out and Michael was on the bed, asleep. Theressa went over to her son and laid on the bed beside him and watched him sleep. He reminded her of Chris the way he slept on one side and she took comfort in that sometimes. She placed her hand in his hair and rubbed it gently. He woke up then with a start and sat up in the bed and telekinetically turned the light on to see who was in the room with him.  
  
"Mom?" He asked when the lights were all the way on.  
  
"I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Michael smiled and threw himself onto his mother and gave her a hug. "I thought you might be happy to see me." She kissed him on the head and held him in her embrace.  
  
"So, I heared that Andi and Mian asked you to come on their joyride but you didn't go. That was very mature of you. I'm proud of you, son."  
  
"Mom, are you going to stay?"  
  
There was a long silence before Theressa said trying not to let her son see her cry, "I love you Michael, very much and I always will no matter what happens." She kissed him on the head one more time hugged him and then left the room. When she closed Michael's door tears were falling down her face and her scar was a dark blue. At the same time Logan came walking down the hall and came over to Theressa when he saw her crying.  
  
"T, what's wrong? Is Michael okay?"  
  
"Michael's fine except fort he fact that he needs his mom. He asked me if I was coming back and I couldn't answer him. I know I need to but I can't. I'm scared I'll hurt someone physically again and while I'm running from that fear I'm hurting everyone I love to protect them from me."  
  
"Why are you so scared?" Logan asked trying to look his daughter in the eye but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"Because I'm afraid Fury is still alive. I mean I know he's not. I killed him and I watched him die but I did all that before when he impersonated Chris but it turned out to be his twin brother. I guess there's a piece of me that thinks he could still be alive but after I jabbed that knife in his head I don't see how. I'm just too scared to come back now! I can't.........I can't...."  
  
Theressa put her head in her hands and started to cry even harder. Logan took his daughter in his arms and gently patted her head and back. "You'll come back when your ready. We both know that." Logan said but wasn't to confident. "I'll take care of the kids until you come back. I love you, no matter what happens."  
  
Theressa pulled away from Logan and nodded her head. "Come on, I'll see you off."  
  
Logan and Theressa first went to Xavier's office, so that Theressa could say goodbye and he too wanted to see her off. So the three of them went to the front of the mansion and when Theressa was gone Xavier said, "She'll be back, Logan, don't worry."  
  
"How do you know? How do you know she won't want to stay away like I almost did?" Logan said as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"Because her heart is here. She came back when she thought her kids where in the X-van didn't she? Like it or not Logan, she is very much like you. She's scared of hurting anyone after killing Chris. She scared that that wasn't Fury controlling her but it was her true feelings towards Chris. She knows that she's hurting everyone but she fells that you need to be protected. Once she has things sorted out, she will return."  
  
Logan didn't completely believe that his daughter would come back but Xavier did and that was good enough for him. 


End file.
